The YouTuber Titanic
by Millie Stephens
Summary: As World War 3 is taking place in the late August of 2014, Felicity must be evacuated from her care home to a safe place. But where will she end up? A Fan Fiction including famous YouTubers: Skydoesminecraft, Captainsparklez, Antvenom, Zoella, Pointlessblog, Ashleymarieegaming and more! Warning: TRAGIC MOMENTS!


THE YOUTUBER

TITANIC

INTRO ICON SECTION

As World War 3 is taking place in the late August of 2014, Felicity must be evacuated from her care home to a safe place. But where will she end up? A Fan Fiction including famous YouTubers: Skydoesminecraft, Captainsparklez, Antvenom, Zoella, Pointlessblog, Ashleymarieegaming and more!

**Author's Comments**

So, this Fan fiction is inspired by InfinityMidnight's 'Adopted' except instead of just being in a house, they go on the Titanic. Now while reading this Fan Fiction, I want you to imagine that the Titanic hasn't existed yet. PoVs (Point of views) will be changed during the story! Enjoy!

Felicity's PoV:

I packed my bags. As technology is way more advanced in 2014, the present world war will be super extreme and not in a good way. I didn't mind leaving my care home. All of the kids are horrible, selfish little gits. I hate them. They always bully me about being a YouTube freak, about the way I always watch people like Skydoesminecraft and Zoella and Deadlox. They just make me feel happy when I'm feeling down. It's like they understand how I feel the most.

But today, I was worried that know one would take me as an evacuee because all I do is sit watching YouTube videos for my entertainment. But I just don't seem to find interest in anything else. I packed my laptop then took one last look at my room. I was going to miss it a lot. Only joking. My bed is a couple of boxes and my pillow is a bag full of sugar. I couldn't wait to get away from it. I refreshed my subscription page on YouTube. Sky had uploaded his latest vlog. I sat down then thought, 'Felicity there's not enough time to watch Sky's vlog, just shut the computer down and try and be normal'. Elaine - The owner of the care home - came into my room and pushed me out of the room. I fell onto the floor and the kids waiting at the bottom of the stairs sniggered. I stood up and brushed myself off, then headed down the stairs as quickly as possible to get away from Elaine. She hated me.

We all got onto the coach waiting outside, everyone avoiding the seat next to me. I rested my chin on my hand and I gazed dreamily out of the window. Suddenly I saw myself in a strange mansion, surrounded by my favourite YouTubers. They were screaming at me, shouting words of the devil. Then I turned around and saw I rope hanging from a tree. I turned back and the YouTubers were still there, then Sky shouted "Are you gonna kill yourself Felicity, huh? ARE YOU?". I cried as he said the words, then my eyes suddenly opened. I was on the coach. It was just a dream and everyone was laughing at me, surrounding me like the dream. One kid shouted "Oh no! Felicity's crying because of a silly dream!" sarcastically.

We arrived at a strange building, tears streaming down my red face. We got off the coach and walked into the building. Several children from the care home got put with rich families. I was the last child there. I looked down, ashamed. I heard a sound coming from in front of me. I slowly looked up. A man was signing a paper to take me home. "Hi! You must be Felicity! How are you?" The man asked. I didn't reply. "Hm you must be a shy one!" He said. I smiled, then nodded in agreement. Elaine came rushing up to us. I knew what was going to happen next. She was going to say terrible things about so that he wouldn't take me. Elaine uses me as a slave back at the care home. "Oh you must be Adam! Um you can't take this girl because she doesn't deserve it. She's very cheeky even though I give her whatever she wants! She's a selfish little girl!" She cried.

"Elaine, I'm sick and tired of you doing this! You always make me seem like such a bad person. But you know its only because you use me as your-" She slapped me. I shrieked quietly. "YOU STUPID LITTLE B*TCH! LIKE ANYONES GONNA ADOPT YOU!" She shouted at me. She pushed me of my chair and punched me in the stomach.

Adam's PoV:

I pushed the social worker to the floor then baby carried Felicity out of the building and into the back seat of my car. That social worker was crazy to do that to a kid like that. Even though she was shy, I didn't believe that she was naughty or selfish.

Felicity's PoV:

I cried in the back seat of Adam's car. He reminded of someone but I couldn't get to the bottom of it. "Felicity, are you ok?" He asked. I replied shakily "Y-Yes...".


End file.
